dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Descendants of Fianna
Hmm? I thought Albireo did count as "The Warrior who wears the eyes of the Stars" the poem appears to be calling Albireo the third descendant. "Together with the warrior who wears the eyes of the stars" this implies a third, so... would it not be proper to keep it that Kite replaced the long gone Albireo?Lasting Dawn 21:00, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :I always saw the starry eyed Warrior line as just being Hokuto's personal message to Albireo. Unlike Kite he doesn't have an "Azure" title. So I've never considered him as one of the descendants. --CRtwenty 19:32, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::I agree. He wasn't actually a member of the legendary party that defeated The One Sin, right? - Kuukai2 19:57, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :::No he wasn't, Orca asked him to join, and he was watching from a distance during the event. But he didn't actually fight against the Spectrum Dragon. Though Kite didn't fight the One Sin either, and he apparently is one of the Descendants now. --CRtwenty 20:17, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Huh? Oh, I guess the poem is left open to interpretation then. Though I thought I heard MAJOR SPOILER! That at the end of G.U. you fight Alberio... End of spoiler... Or was I lied to out of my mind?Lasting Dawn 21:00, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :I think that's a lie. Though a "Tri-Albiero" is certainly a possibility. --CRtwenty 21:02, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::It's a total lie, nothing like that appears in Vol.1, heck the fact that there were any other Tri-Edge-ified characters was unknown until we saw the cover for Vol.2. They had silhouettes in the preview at the end of Vol.1, and some of us were pretty sure they were the Descendants, but this was hotly debated until we got proof... In any case it's the three Azure knights and Tri-Edge, it just doesn't seem like there's room or purpose for Al... - Kuukai2 21:55, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::: the descendants of Fianna. Together with the warrior who wears the eyes of the stars. :::Are they two seperate groups are one? The 'Together with' makes it kind of confusing and ambiguous. :::How is it written in the Japanese. Is it as ambiguous? MirageAtoli 02:47, 14 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I left my copy of AIB at my school apartment. Unless anyone else has one, lemme get back to you in like a week. - Kuukai2 03:30, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :::::It's been a month. Inquiring minds desire answers! Though in my heart, Albireo will always be the third Descendant. ^_^--OtakuD50 17:50, 18 September 2006 (UTC) ::::::Oh yeah, forgot about this... :件名　ザワン・シン :送信者　W・Bイェーツ :醜きもの、形悪しきものの害、甚大にして言うべからず :蒼天そバルムンク、蒼海のオルカ、ともに疾駆す :わが胸の深きおくがに、その名を留む :汝らこそフィアナの末裔 : :::::::連星の瞳の重槍使いとともに :W・Bイェーツ ::::::I dunno, it's about as ambiguous: "together with". It's added in as kinda a PS though, and he gets no Azure title, just his own cool thing... - Kuukai2 23:11, 18 September 2006 (UTC) :: I got another piece of peom from .hack//analysis ::醜きもの、形悪しきものの害、甚大にして言うべからず ::蒼天そバルムンク、蒼海のオルカ、ともに疾駆す ::わが胸の深きおくがに、その名を留む ::汝らこそフィアナの末裔 ::共に三倍もの偉大なものなればなり ::天も地も水も、黄金の小箱とならもし :: as for the wordings '連星の瞳の重槍使いとともに W・Bイェーツ' should be treated as the signature part instead of main context of the poem. It is just as same as :::Best wishes, :::Tom ::or :::Yours faithfully, :::Tom ::when Tom writes a letter. The correct formatting of the last part of poem shold be presented as your names shall remain. You are none other than the descendants of Fianna. :::''-- Together with the warrior who wears the eyes of the stars'' :::W.B. Yeats --Makaikoushi 11:52, 1 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Oh, I see. Wow, I completely missed that the version in Analysis was longer... I wonder how that works, did Yeats repost it or what? - Kuukai2 22:51, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :: excuse me, in fact, I still insist, the words "who wears the eyes of the stars." is not part of the poem but a part of signature expressing Yeats was with Albireo. It is a common format in poem/letter in Chinese and Japanese.--Makaikoushi 16:37, 10 November 2006 (UTC) I was Bored and i looked up about AIB and i found out that, WB Yeates was an actual person and poet. He was a man and loved peotry. (*~*)But some of you might already know this piece of info(*~*) (*~*)<-- Hal's trademark signoff LAUGH OUT LOUD PPL :Well yeah, I mean Hokuto explicitly says that she's named after a real person in "Second Character". --CRtwenty 12:28, 7 June 2007 (UTC)